


Rosé

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, M/M, Roommates, Slow Dancing, but close? who knows, not really friends to lovers, wine drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Magnus and Alec's separate shitty days get better





	Rosé

**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> This is very short, because I had a idea meltdown half way through writing :))) let me know what you think?
> 
> Enjoy!

A quiet night in that's all Magnus wanted, to spend the evening in his shithole apartment, with the possibility of passing out on the couch. Dragging himself up the stairs- they should really fix that elevator- dropping his stuff at the door, he stumbled to the kitchen and found the bottle of wine he had been hiding in the back of the fridge. Sitting himself on the couch he found a film on Netflix, drinking straight from the wine bottle. Yeah this is what he needed.

Alec hadn’t had the best of luck today, starting with the test he completely forgot about, and didn’t study for- yes he had completely failed that one. Then it was the coffee shop when he dropped his drink two blocks after buying it- great, right? The last thing was the stairs, he had been working out a lot lately and his limbs were still sore from a session at the gym two nights ago. The fucking stairs were the last straw he felt like crying. Nonetheless he climbed up them, at least Magnus wouldn’t be home when he got in. So he could have time to himself for a few hours. Reaching the door, he was greeted with the sound of the TV playing inside- great Magnus was home.

Magnus heard a key turn in the door, Alec. He went back to watching whatever the hell the film was, hoping Alec would just walk passed him. No such luck because Alec dropped down next to him on the couch and gestured for the wine bottle in Magnus’ hand. Not saying anything Magnus passed it over.

“Thanks” Alec said “Sad film night?” Magnus just nodded, he didn’t have the strength to form words. 

The night carried on like this, passing the bottle between the two of them. Before Magnus knew it, all the wine was gone and the pair of them were giggling at nothing, the alcohol going straight to their heads. 

“I have more somewhere” Magnus announced, trying to stand, and failing completely. Falling back into the couch cushions, he started laughing at himself, Alec was laughing next to him.

“Let me help you” Alec getting up himself, getting more steady on his feet than Magnus did and offering a hand to pull him up. Magnus took the other’s hand and was very quickly stood up too, still unsteady on his feet he fell into Alec’s chest. They had become an entanglement of limbs, Magnus held on tight to Alec’s body, before realising what he was doing and tried to make an attempt to stand on his own. “No” Alec whispered and pulled Magnus back into the hug, and slowly started to sway. Magnus’ brain not really registering what was happening in the moment and gently swaying himself on the spot. 

Dancing to the sounds of the tv Magnus felt safe here, in Alec’s embrace, he didn’t move just moved himself to stand straighter, placing his head on Alec’s shoulder. Maybe this should be weird, Alec was his friend and roommate after all, but it didn’t feel that way at all, just like this was where he was supposed to be, he fit. Maybe he wouldn’t remember much of this in the morning but that didn’t matter, he was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
